Betrayal on Familiar Terms
by DietMountainDewBaby
Summary: A strange sighting of Rhode leads the exorcists to France, where Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi find out some shocking information about the Noah Clan. Takes place right after the Noah's Ark Arc. I forgot about this story, but I had a bit written already! 2 Chapters updated!
1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly normal day at the Black Order headquarters. Allen and Lenalee had just returned from a mission in Russia, so naturally, Lenalee was sleeping and Allen was giving Jerry a run for his money.

Allen was feeling exceptionally full after his outrageous binge eating for the day, so he decided to return to his room for some well-deserved and much needed "Allen-time". No sooner than he had gotten to his room and changed out of his uniform, than he heard a knock on the door.

It was (of course) Reever, to tell him Komui wanted to see him in the science wing as soon as possible.

Allen sighed and threw on a shirt. He walked outside just in time to meet Lavi, fully clad in exorcist gear, who was also headed to meet Komui.

"Man, it doesn't seem like we ever get a break here. I would kill for a week off every once in a while," Lavi moaned, as they neared the science wing.

Before Allen could respond, Lenalee approached them, apparently heading to the same place. She too was dressed in her uniform, and he wondered if it was smart to have taken his off so hastily. Feeling slightly underdressed, Allen entered Komui's office, nearly falling over a stack of papers sitting right in front of the door. The room had never looked worse, there wasn't even a section in which they could stand and move around in that wasn't covered by scientific notes.

"Oh my sweet Lenalee, I've been so worried about you lately!" Komui exclaimed before greeting any of the other exorcists. After he had completed embarrassing his younger sister, he told the exorcists the news.

"There has been a sighting of Rhode Kamelot," Komui said, leaning forward on his desk. "It looks like she was spotted by a finder outside a village in southern France. I want you three to go and investigate her appearance. This case is unique, because Rhode did not have any akuma with her, nor did she threaten the townspeople. Nevertheless, we, as the Black Order must investigate it."

"Of course," Allen said, as a bad feeling crept into his stomach.

4 hours later

"France is so pretty this time of year!" Lenalee exclaimed, twirling around in the warm spring air.

"Yeah, if only we were here for more pleasant matters," grumbled Lavi, exhausted from the long train ride.

They were walking down a crowded street, filled with vendors of all kinds. People were bustling about, having conversations and buying goods. Children were running around, playing ball and tag. Above them read a sign advertising a fireworks display later that night to celebrate the beginning of spring, and a festival was scheduled for the next day.

Lavi and Lenalee visited a few salesman, where Lenalee bought a new clip for her now shoulder-length hair, and Lavi some exotic chocolates known only to the area. After they all enjoyed Lavi's find, he and Lenalee checked into the hotel room that the Black Order set up for them. Allen departed to meet the finder who had seen Rhode and inquire about the event.

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Samuel," the finder greeted Allen. "You must be the exorcist put onto this case. Judging by your appearance, you must be Allen Walker."

Allen nodded and shook his hand. They sat down on a park bench and began their discussion.

"From what I could tell, she was alone," Samuel said ,"and she looked pretty confused. She didn't have any akuma with her, nor any other noah. She wandered around for a bit before deciding to rest by a tree, and that is when I decided to make my escape. Judging from the police records and what the townspeople say, she has not harmed any humans and was only seen by one or two people, including myself."

"Do you believe she's still here?"

"Quite possibly, she may have been injured or weak when I saw her. Anything is possible, but you must be careful, it could be a trap set by the Millenium Earl. He is aware of the unique relationship between you and Rhode , and he might be using it against you."

Allen nodded his head. He had worried about that too. He never knew what to think about Rhode, especially since she was his natural enemy. There was a certain energy she exerted that Allen couldn't help but be drawn to, and she knew it. The last time they saw each other, she had even greeted him with a kiss. Not to mention her outfits...

Allen shook his head. You can't be thinking like that right now. Focus on the mission. You need to find Rhode and take this opportunity to defeat her. None of this nonsense.

Allen and Samuel parted ways, Allen going to meet up with Lavi and Lenalee at their hotel room, Samuel going to join up with the rest of his group and General Cloude, whom he had been accompanying before the incident.

Allen took his time walking down the busy festival streets. The sun was setting, and the people were getting excited for the oncoming fireworks. He stopped at a shop or two, but did not buy anything, he was saving his money for something special. He arrived at the hotel a little before dusk, and reached the room before hearing some very unusual noises coming from it.

His hand hovered over the knob, not knowing what to think, before opening it out of concern to find Lenalee and Lavi, half naked, making out on the bed.

"Uh, uh uh," Allen stammered before promptly shutting the door on himself, blushing from the embarrassment.

"Allen! We can explain!" Lenalee shouts as she opens the door, loosely clutching her shirt (which was off a minute ago) only to find herself screaming into the face of one extremely embarrassed exorcist.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours earlier

Lenalee and Lavi were greeted at the desk by a flamboyant french man who didn't speak a single letter of English. Thankfully, Lavi's knowledge of French from his bookman training came in extremely handy. They were given their room and had the rest of the day to relax. Allen had already gone to meet the finder who had seen Rhode, so there wasn't much for the two of them to do.

"Let's go get some food," Lavi suggested, after an half an hour of sitting around.

"Sure, I love French cuisine! We should go to that little place we saw on our way here!" Lenalee exclaimed, getting excited.

The walk took them about ten minutes, and after they were seated, they were given salads and red wine. Lenalee liked the wine the best, and despite Lavi's warnings, downed one too many. They talked so much that Lavi felt his throat become sore and dry, despite the excellent beverages. He didn't care, and soon Lenalee was giggly and loud, and they had to have their meals wrapped up so that they could get to the hotel.

Lenalee stumbled so Lavi had to drape her around his arm. He was feeling a bit tipsy himself, so he wasn't doing such a great job of keeping them upright either. They laughed about meaningless things, and as they stumbled into the hotel room, they fell on the bed, giggling uncontrollably.

Lavi began to casually play with Lenalee's soft, dark hair. Immediately, Lenalee was aware of his actions and felt a tingling excitement go through her body. She decided to do the same, eventually taking off Lavi's headband to run her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly on the strings that held his eye patch on.

The giggling had stopped.

Lavi shifted so that he was directly above Lenalee, so that his green eyes pierced hers. He parted his lips slightly and then, with full force, brought his lips to hers, tenderly kissing her. She reacted like fire, meeting his own passion with hers, until there was nothing that was left to be said. She ripped off his shirt, running her hands down his muscular, battle-scarred body. Lavi caressed her, bringing his hands to cup her breasts above her shirt, then foregoing the shirt in pursuit of greater pleasure. This union continued like a blur, both of them realizing their suppressed passion for the other, rolling around on a hotel mattress.

That was, until they heard the door open to see a mortified exorcist standing in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I think my hair got whiter from the shock you two gave me last night!" Allen joked uneasily the next morning at breakfast./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Lenalee and Lavi were on the other end of the table, gazing into each others eyes, completely oblivious to not only the comment that Allen just made, but to his presence altogether./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Fed up with being the third wheel in the new lover's relationship, Allan decided to visit the forest in which Rhode had been spotted. He wandered around for a bit before discovering a spot of recently disturbed soil underneath a tree./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Allen got excited and started digging, but to his disappointment, all he found was a beat up doll buried in the ground. He brushed it off to the best of his abilities and stuck it in his pocket. He wandered around for another few hours but nothing unusual presented itself to him. Feeling defeated, Allen returned to the hotel./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"What greeted him there was the same scene that he had walked in on the day before. Laughing, and a little annoyed they weren't helping on the mission, Allen walked downstairs and set up his own room for the night./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Sleeping never came easy for the exorcist, be it his eye acting up or thoughts mulling around in his brain. That particular night was no exception, and Allen lay awake for hours, thinking not only about his mission but the strange doll he found, lying on the desk across the room./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep, a dark-haired girl watching his every breath from across the room./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"-/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"When Allen awoke, it was still dark, and the hotel room had gotten warm. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Turning to sit on the bed, he took his shirt off and made the motion to lay down again, but something in the corner of the room caught his eye./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"When he looked directly at her, she stepped out of the shadows./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Rhode looked at him, not with the intent to kill him, but with an intense pain and sadness that was uncharacteristic of her usual childish demeanor./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Rhode?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Hello, Allen."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I had something important to tell you about who you are. That was my original intent. It seems like the circumstances have changed since then, though, and it's rather unfortunate for us." She took a seat in the chair next to his bed, casually crossing her legs. "It seems like the Millenium Earl and the akuma have turned on the Noah family. Jasdebi is dead, Tikki Mikk is badly injured, and I was the only one able to escape, though my injuries only allowed me to be in my doll state until they healed."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Allen couldn't even think of a response to this turn of events. He was quite skeptical of the argument because of the finder's warning earlier, yet at the same time, he could see the agony in Rhode's eyes. What did she want to tell him? What made the Earl turn on the Noah?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I can see you're a bit astonished. Not only has that happened, but we have determined the identity of the Fourteenth, the traitor Noah and pianist of the Ark."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"At the word pianist, a shock ran through Allen. He had played for the Ark barely a week ago, recognizing music despite never having learned how to play the piano. Cross Marian knew he could do it, and it was simply at his master's orders that he played, yet the music felt right and strange at the same time. Since then, he had been under light observance from the order, until one of the Vatican inspectors was to be sent down to investigate./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"The Fourteenth Noah was the f . And so was Allen./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""That person is you, Allen Walker. You are the reincarnation of the Fourteenth Noah."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"-/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Tikki Mikk, RUN!" Rhode screamed as the level 4 advanced on them. Screeching wildly, it's childlike body contorted into it's attack. Hitting Tikki Mikk directly, he flew across the room, breaking the wall before falling into a pile. Rhode attempted to summon a door, but the Earl advanced./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Where do you think you're going, little Rhode?" He laughed maliciously, bringing his sword down onto her. She was able to block him with one of her candles, but it was evident it would not hold very long./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""How could you do this to us?!" She shrieked in desperation./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""The akuma no longer have need for the Noah family. You cannot be trusted because there is a traitor in your ranks. Now that we have Level 4s, we can do the job of the Noah family without them. We have surpassed you in every way."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"The sword began cutting through the hard wax of Rhode's candles, and she jumped out of the way nearly in time to miss the Earl's attack. Despite dodging, she noticed bleeding from a large gash in her chest./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""My sword does the opposite of Allen Walker's," the Earl taunted. "I can damage your human, but I can't touch your Noah. Too bad that without your human body, your Noah cannot exist either."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Rhode screamed, and in her last attempt, opened a door. Just as the Earl was about to attack, she jumped through it, landing hard in a pile of grass and rocks./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Clutching her bleeding stomach, she wandered around for a secluded resting place in which she could heal for an extended period of time. Finding one under a tree, she began to dig a hole. Once she was finished, she turned into her doll form, placed herself in the hole, and began to heal./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Three days later, the dirt around her began to move. Shocked, Rhode quickly went limp in time to see, none other than, Allen Walker pick her up and put her in his pocket./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Oh, she could have fun with this./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I don't understand." Allen shook his head violently at what Rhode said. "I'm not a Noah, I'm an exorcist!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Both innocence and Noah run through your blood. There is reason you are destined to be Destroyer of Time. You will soon undergo the transformation we all have experienced. It will be painful, but we need you to make it through."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Why should I help you? You've hurt so many people! Just because the Earl abandoned you doesn't mean the exorcists will help you!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""We have the same enemy, whether you like it or not. The Earl is aiming to wipe out all of existence, including me and you." Rhode shifted so that she was perched on the edge of the chair, her elbows on her knees. She looked at Allen with the classic "puppy-dog" expression, "so pleeaaassee Allen! I really need your help!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Allen sighed, "they'll take away my title as exorcist."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Rhode laughed, "they already were planning to do that after they discovered you could control the ark. They suspected you and Cross' connections with us and there is already an inspector on his way to headquarters to meet you when you get back," she giggled, "and you know how interrogations go in the Order."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Allen closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine leaving behind the friendships he had so strongly clung to in the past year and a half. Lenalee would be so upset. Then again, his transformation into a Noah could end up getting their exorcist status revoked, not to mention put them into grave danger./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Okay. Where do we go?"/p 


End file.
